Elements and Nature. Ritsuki vs Yuzuki
Clash of the Sisters Ritsuki Kagamine was sitting under a tree, watching her little brother. He was currently with Yuzuru and Kanade, much against Yuzuru's will. But with Ritsuki's Taser at the ready, there wasn't much Yuzuru could do by way of complaints. She actually felt rather guilty about this, because Kawaii thought Yuzuru was actually enjoying hanging out with him. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She thought as she placed her hand over a dying flower, restoring it to it's full beauty in a matter of seconds. Yuzuru and Kanade sighed at the same time and looked at each other with a "what should we do now?" kind of expression on their faces. Kawaii wrapped his arms around Yuzuru's shoulders, giggling all the while. Ritsuki smiled at the sight. Keeping her brother happy was her priority. Yuzuru made a cartoonish sweatdrop from the physical contact and Kanade looked annoyed, not sure whether or not to intervene. "Hm...we can't have any guy hugging my Yuzuru like that now can we?" asked a voice from behind the tree Ritsuki was sitting at. Ritsuki turned around, surprised at the voice but showing no visible signs of it. "Care to show yourself?" She asked quietly. "That's kinda funny coming from a girl watching my brother and future sister-in-law from a distance isn't it?" the voice called from behind her. "They know I'm here." Ritsuki replied. "At least, Yuzuru does." "I'm sure Kanade does as well, she's rather observant." the voice replied, finally revealing herself. The woman had dark brown hair, violet colored eyes, and a rather revealing purple outfit stood in front of Ritsuki. "I'd prefer you not threatening my Yuzuru with those little toys of yours." said Yuzuki calmly. Ritsuki looked at the Taser she held. "It's necessary to keep Kawaii happy." She replied simply. "Honestly, I don't know why Yuzuru even bothers to pretend to be afraid of you..." muttered Yuzuki quietly, eyeing the taser in Ritsuki's hand as well. "Pretending or not, it gets the job done." Ritsuki replied calmly. "So you're his older sister? He looks nothing like you." Yuzuki shrugged nonchalantly and said "He looks like me...you just can't seem to see it...But back to the main topic, I'm not very fond of you forcing my cute little brother into doing this...". "I see. It's a pity that I don't really care." Ritsuki replied, her tone rather sharp. "If it keeps my little brother from crying, then I'm going to do it." She looked away from Yuzuki and at the flower she had saved. "Well that's not going to work for me... I want my little brother to settle down with a nice girl, have some cute kids, and live out a beautiful life...You are getting in the way of that..." replied Yuzuki with a rather dark tone. "Would you like me to prove you wrong?" Ritsuki asked icily. "Like you can." answered Yuzuki with a calm grin. Ritsuki frowned. "I'll show you what I can do. But, whatever you do, don't harm the flower." She gestured to the flower she had saved a few minutes ago. "Sure whatever, we probably should take this elsewhere anyway" replied Yuzuki, gesturing to their surroundings. "Alright." Ritsuki replied, and she vanished with a Shunpo, Yuzuki following. She ran until they reached a lush forest. The town was practically surrounded by this forest and it would be a setting for her. "Does this seem alright?" "Looks fine to me." said Yuzuki, taking a quick look around the area. "Alright. Let's get started." Ritsuki held up her arm and pointed her hand at Yuzuki. Out of nowhere, the bracelet she was wearing shot out like a whip, speeding towards Yuzuki at blinding speed. Yuzuki disappeared with Shunpo and reappeared some distance off to the side. "You really want to prove something don't you?" asked Yuzuki as she raised her hand and pointed at Ritsuki, firing off a Byakurai spell at her. The bracelet whipped the spell aside, and proceeded to snake after Yuzuki again. "I merely want to make my little brother happy." "And I mine...though I like to tease him from time to time." replied Yuzuki cheerfully, moving out of the way again. This time she fired off a rather large Sōkatsui spell at Ritsuki and the surroundings. Gripped a boulder with her whip, she flung it in the path of the spell, easily proving her sealed Zanpakutō's speed. With Shunpo, she propelled herself towards Yuzuku, her bracelet expanding to form a floating circle around her arm. Jumping up, she let it fly, and it floated right over Yuzuki's head. "Descend." The bracelet began to do as she commanded, descending down. "Tozanshō" murmured Yuzuki quietly to herself, forming a barrier shaped like an inversed barrier around her to prevent the attack. The bracelet immediately returned to Ritsuki's wrist and she sighed. "So you shielded yourself. I don't see why. The decapitation would have been quick and clean." "Like I'd get killed off that easily." taunted Yuzuki, releasing the barrier. "There's no point in just fighting like this you know...without anything on the line..." she mentioned as she fired off another Sōkatsui spell. Dodging it with a Shunpo, Ritsuki asked her question. "Something on the line? What do you propose?" "If I win, you leave my little brother alone and have your brother stop harrasing him, forever." said Yuzuki.